


In the Dark of the Night

by benotafraidofwriting



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Anal Sex, Bottom Dan, Consensual Somnophilia, M/M, Oral Sex, Sex Toys, Sleeping Dan, Slight Dirty Talk, Top Phil, sleeping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-14
Updated: 2018-06-14
Packaged: 2019-05-21 23:45:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,677
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14925275
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/benotafraidofwriting/pseuds/benotafraidofwriting
Summary: "Dan looked almost angelic as he lay atop of covers. He was curled up on his side, almost on his stomach, with half his face buried in the pillow. One of his arms was folded under him, while the corresponding leg was bent at the knee. As Phil drew closer, he was able to see Dan’s closed eyes, framed by thick, dark lashes. His mouth was partly open and his breath was coming out in soft bellows that fanned across the pillow. He was wearing a black T-shirt and briefs. The shirt was already half rucked up, exposing Dan’s soft belly."





	In the Dark of the Night

**Author's Note:**

> Hi everyone! Today's fic was inspired by BlackDeviouseRose's Klance fic, 'Once more, softly'! Go check it out, if you can.   
> Please note that everything is consensual, even though it is not explicitly stated until the end.   
> Let me know of any errors.  
> Leave a comment if you can, telling me what you think.  
> Thanks for clicking and hope you enjoy!

Phil’s heart was thumping wildly against his chest as he entered the room of Dan Howell. It was early, about 6:30 am, but Phil had been up all night after drinking so much coffee that his hands were still a little jittery. He had been reading a book in his own room as he listened and waited. Dan had been pacing his room as per usual and had stopped around six. Phil had waited an extra thirty minutes just in case, but he knew he was safe now.

Upon opening up Dan’s bedroom door, Phil’s eyes immediately fixed on the prone form, lying on the bed. He closed the door quietly after switching on the desk light so he could see. The harsh yellow lighting washed over the dark room, adding to the eerie feeling of the early morning and of Phil’s insides.

Dan looked almost angelic as he lay atop of covers. He was curled up on his side, almost on his stomach, with half his face buried in the pillow. One of his arms was folded under him, while the corresponding leg was bent at the knee. As Phil drew closer, he was able to see Dan’s closed eyes, framed by thick, dark lashes. His mouth was partly open and his breath was coming out in soft bellows that fanned across the pillow. He was wearing a black T-shirt and briefs. The shirt was already half rucked up, exposing Dan’s soft belly.

Dan, for all intents and purposes, was dead asleep. Phil knew from experience that, even though it may take him awhile, when Dan fell asleep, he stayed asleep. Nothing short of an earthquake would be able to wake him. 

Phil almost silently stripped, folding his clothes neatly on the floor. He had grabbed a bottle of lube from his room earlier and he put that on the floor next to the bed as well.

Phil climbed carefully onto the bed next to Dan. The bed dipped under his weight, causing Dan’s body to slide a few centimeters but he hardly moved.

Phil reached out a hand and gently petted Dan’s hair. When the first slight touch didn’t rouse Dan, Phil did it again, this time softly raking his nails across Dan’s scalp. 

Phil felt Dan twitch, but he was still after a moment so, getting braver, Phil scooted closer to the sleeping boy’s body so their faces were mere inches apart. Dan’s breath hit his face on every exhale and Phil could see a tiny path of drool coming from the corner of the boy’s lips to collect on his pillow. 

“You’re so adorable.” Phil breathed as he leaned forward and pressed a feather-light kiss to Dan’s forehead. He then moved down and kissed Dan on his full, plush lips.

It felt weird because Phil was so used to Dan’s lips moving too whenever they kissed. This time, the soft muscles were lax and loose, allowing Phil to dip his tongue inside and swipe across Dan’s own idle tongue. 

Phil pulled back and slipped his hands under Dan’s shirt. Dan gave a shudder as his chest was suddenly bared to the open air. Phil paused, but after ascertaining that Dan was still in deep slumber, he resumed.

He splayed his fingers across Dan’s chest, reveling in how soft and smooth the pale skin was. Gently, he rolled Dan over on his back. He lowered his mouth and began lightly suckling on one of Dan’s pale pink nipples. 

Dan gave a short whine, so quiet Phil hardly heard it. Looking up at him, Phil could see Dan’s eyes were still closed and his breathing was even. He was still fast asleep. 

Phil decided he wanted to see how far he could go without Dan waking up. He felt the need to push some boundaries. He thought of Dan’s face if he did wake up and see what Phil, sweet innocent Phil, was doing to him while he lay vulnerable and presumably safe from harm. 

Taking his forefinger and thumb, Phil brought his hand up and harshly pinched the nipple he had just been sucking on. Dan gave a sharp whine, louder than before, but nevertheless relaxed back into his original state.

Phil gave the other nipple the same treatment and garnered the same reaction. He smirked evilly and swooped down. He used his fingers, tongue, teeth, and lips until Dan’s nipples were rubbed raw and had turned a stark red against his pale skin. Phil sat back and admired his work.

Dan’s mouth had dropped open wider and sweat was starting to bead on his forehead. His breathing had become a little more labored and, as Phil reached down and palmed Dan’s cock, he could feel it was fully hard.

Phil was hard as well, had been since he walked in and saw Dan innocently slumbering, unaware of what Phil was planning. 

Phil yanked down Dan’s briefs and took his cock in his mouth in one smooth motion. Dan gave a choked gasp and Phil could feel his thigh muscles twitching under his palms. Phil fluttered his tongue around Dan’s slit, reveling in the younger boy’s squirming. 

“I’m going to fuck you now.” Phil whispered to a still-unconscious Dan. He bent over and grabbed the lube from the floor and popped the cap open. Lifting Dan’s legs to fit around his waist, Phil circled a lubed finger around Dan’s puckered hole. Dan was so relaxed; Phil was able to slide his finger in without a problem. Taking a risk, he added another.

Dan whimpered as Phil crooked his fingers and pressed hard into his prostate. The younger man thrashed his head from side to side. By some miracle, he was still asleep. 

Dan’s walls flexed and clenched as Phil added a third finger, slowly pumping all three in and out of Dan’s tight channel.

When he felt Dan was stretched enough, Phil sat back to admire his handiwork. 

Dan’s hair was curled and matted down with sweat. His lips were parted and drool was dripping down his cheeks and chin. His perky nipples were swollen and chapped from Phil’s mouth. Despite all this, his face was still peaceful. Phil had no idea why, but the sight of Dan looking so debauched yet innocent made his cock harder. 

Phil lined his cock up with Dan’s entrance and slowly pushed in. Dan gave a long exhale as Phil invaded his tight channel. Phil found himself flashing back to the conversation he had with Dan a few nights ago.

He had been sitting on the couch when Dan had silently entered the room and sat next to him. There was a long silence with Dan fidgeting nervously before he fixed his fringe and began speaking.

“Phil,” Dan said shyly, “Can…we try something new… in the bedroom?”

Phil had smiled, nodded, and waited for Dan to continue. He had always been the confident one in the bedroom, while Dan was still extremely hesitant to share what he wanted. That’s probably why he curled up and spoke into Phil’s shoulder.

“Can you…fuck me while I’m asleep?”

Phil had reacted with surprise but was overall willing to try.

He never thought it would feel this good. It seemed so wrong, like he was violating Dan’s body. He had permission to, of course, he would never dream of doing anything to Dan without his consent. Under the cover of darkness and the lone desk light, though, he was struck by how intimate this act was. He was the only conscious participant of this. He was the only one who would know what had happened. Dan would just wake up with sore nipples and ass with no clue why. 

Needless to say, Phil didn’t think he would be this into it. 

He started gently rocking into Dan’s body as soon as he bottomed out. It was nothing more than grinding their pelvises together, yet it still felt so good.

Dan, who had been making tiny whines under his breath the whole time, gave a breathy moan as Phil brushed against his prostate again. “…Phil.”

Phil paused, looking down at Dan, fully expecting to see Dan’s wide, sleepy eyes staring up at him. Instead, Dan’s eyes were still closed. He was still asleep, probably having a wet dream as a result of Phil’s actions.   
Phil felt a fresh wave of arousal hit him at this realization and he sped up his rocking. 

“God, you’re perfect.” he whispered, pecking Dan’s lips and burying his face into Dan’s neck. “Even when you’re asleep, you’re a slut for my cock.”

Phil continued, feeling his climax slowly but surely building. 

The final straw was when Phil felt a sudden wetness between his and Dan’s stomachs. Looking down, he saw white. 

“Oh, fuck.” he moaned as he realized Dan had cum in his sleep, while Phil was fucking him. His balls drew up and he was cumming, coating Dan’s insides. It was probably one of the most intense orgasms of his life, and it just continued on and on. 

When he finally rode out his high, he collapsed on top of Dan, who merely gave a sleepy grunt. Phil could feel his cum, hot and sticky, inside Dan. He wanted Dan to feel it as well, so he leaned over a little bit and fished Dan’s favorite butt plug out of his bedside drawer. He pulled out, hardly giving his cum a chance to drip out before he was working the plug inside Dan’s hole. 

Phil got up and redressed. Just before he turned out the light, he took stock of his boyfriend one last time. 

Dan’s shirt was rucked up around his shoulders, exposing his nipples. His underwear was down just under his knees. His own cum was splattered on his stomach and chest and his now soft cock hung just over one of his hips. He was the perfect picture of debauched, and he was still sleeping. 

“See you later, baby.” Phil murmured, switching off the light and returning to his own room.


End file.
